


já ég veit

by Anonymous



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the Punisher would help him. if klemens was good, the Punisher would take him off his chains and bring relief to the endless aches in his body, no matter how short that relief might be.
Relationships: the punisher/klemens hannigan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	já ég veit

the Punisher would help him. if klemens was good, the Punisher would take him off his chains and bring relief to the endless aches in his body, no matter how short that relief might be. 

he loves the Punisher. loves His rough hands against his own soft skin, loves to hear His grunts when klemens does a good job. loves to please Him. his groin ached at the thought.

he wondered how long it had been since he last saw the Punisher. the basement didn’t have any windows so judging time was difficult sometimes. last time, the Punisher had given him the medicine that would cure him from this permanently tender body, little heart shaped pills that tasted sweet when they burst on his tongue. he was so grateful for the Punisher, the way He took care of klemens even though he didn’t have to, and even though klemens often didn’t quite meet the standards the Punisher required.  
his voice was still hoarse from last time, when he had worked himself into such a frenzy that he hadn’t the focus to do as he was asked. 

that had been his own fault, and the Punisher had reminded him of that by finishing the job Himself and then plugging klemens up for the remainder of however long the Punisher saw fit. it worsened klemens’ condition, but he knew that it was for his own benefit. otherwise he’d never learn. 

it was also why the knot around his hands was so tight. once, when the Punisher had had no time for klemens and his dosage hadn’t been quite right yet, klemens had felt he had no choice but to take matters into his own hands. that had displeased the Punisher. it had been a long, dark week before klemens had gotten to see Him again.  
now the best he could do was rub himself against the pole to which he was chained, never getting anywhere.

a moan escaped his lips, part anguish and part hysteria. the days seemed so long in the dark like this, one single light offering not much solace. he missed the Punisher, he couldn’t help it. if he told the Punisher this, He would laugh and call him pathetic but how could klemens help it? he didn’t even mind it anymore when the Punisher forgot to take care of him afterwards, when He needed something quick and wouldn’t even untie klemens. or when there were others, watching. once, one of them had reached out. taken klemens’ hair in her hand and yanked hard, making him look into her eyes until he couldn’t anymore, her gaze boring into him, making him squirm on the bed. privately, secretly, klemens preferred it when people were watching. it meant he came out of the basement, and was spread out on red silk sheets like he was something to be looked at. a mirror hung above the bed, and though it didn’t happen very often, when klemens was taken on his back he liked to look at himself. liked to look at how the Punisher’s body covered his far smaller one, His muscles rippling with the effort it took to sate klemens. he liked to see his own bruises, put there with care, an everchanging pattern of blood beneath the skin. 

the woman who had yanked his hair was a regular.  
even when the Punisher had no need for klemens, He would allow him on the bed, tied spread eagle with no way to cover himself. no one was allowed to use him other than the Punisher, but the woman had cut scores of red across his skin, until she had to stuff something into his mouth so he’d stop pleading with her. 

there was no sleeping in the basement, just as there was no waking. just a permanent haze of lust and exhaustion, but when next clarity came to him it was—as always—with the sound of the door unlocking and heavy footfalls on the cold concrete. backlit, it was hard to see much more than the Punisher’s silhouette, large and strong with a glass of water in one hand. klemens jerked towards Him, forgetting for a minute his hands tied to the pole. the Punisher clicked his tongue and klemens subdued quickly.

the Punisher put the glass of water on the floor, klemens watching in fascination how His deft fingers loosened the rope that had turned his hands almost blue. the Punisher took klemens’ hands and rub them between His own warm ones, then kissed his open palms before shaking out two pills into them.  
klemens said nothing. it was better not to speak until he knew he was allowed to, even to say thank you. he quickly swallowed the pills dry, knowing that the water was for after. the Punisher probed His fingers between klemens’ teeth, pressing and lifting his tongue to make sure klemens hadn’t hidden the pills in his cheeks.  
another mistake he’d only make once.

the water came as a relief. cool and refreshing, and he couldn’t help but let some of it dribble down his chin, over his chest.  
the Punisher wiped carefully along the line the water had traced, ending at his nipple. His thumb rubbed over it and klemens felt his whole body sing with the action. he was grateful for all attention the Punisher gave him, but he hoped too that today would be a day where He would allow klemens upstairs with him. maybe on the couch, or against the kitchen counter. one time it had been on the fluffy purple carpet, klemens’ chest pressed against it while the Punisher took him from behind.

klemens wasn’t picky.  
the Punisher had told him that before he could get better, the medicine would make him feel worse. proof of that was coursing through klemens’ veins, his whole body trembling with it. 

“please.”

the smack came almost before klemens had finished speaking the word. open palm against his cheek, so hard that he fell to the ground.

“please-”  
pulled up harshly by his collar this time, breath coming out of him in a wheeze. 

he tried to be good. he didn’t want to cause the Punisher any more trouble than he was worth, he really did try. but it felt so good when the Punisher shoved him roughly back to the ground, only to pick him up by his waist seemingly without effort.  
klemens’ laugh was delirious and breathy in the Punisher’s ear, his heart beating so fast he thought it might beat right out of his chest. the Punisher’s clothed front pressed fully against klemen’s bare body and proof that the Punisher was enjoying this poking klemens where his ass was still sore from last time. 

the Punisher’s fingers pressed against where his pulse raced in the big vein on his throat. for a second, klemens thought about what he would do if the Punisher pressed down hard enough, never to let go. a shiver ran down his spine, all his instincts screaming at him to run through the open door. all instincts except for the one that wanted to provoke the Punisher until He did exactly that. 

without warning klemens was hoisted over the Punisher’s shoulder, His grip digging into klemens’ soft thighs. klemens wondered if there would be marks to push his own fingers into tomorrow morning, reminding him of the Punisher in the long dark days until he would see him again. 

his eyes hurt with the transition from the dark basement to the Punisher’s rooms, but he was grateful for the warmth at least.  
he was thrown down hard onto rough carpeting, recognising it as the floor of the little entrance way to the Punisher’s home. when he got to his knees again, he could see the front door right before him, the Punisher’s hand securely keeping him in place. 

“i’m going to fuck you right here,” the Punisher whispered very quietly. “and that door is unlocked. don’t make a sound.”

the implications of what the Punisher had just said hit klemens like a truck. the fact that klemens had proven himself to the extent that the Punisher would leave him facing the unlocked front door, trusting him not to make a run for it. the fact that anyone could come in and see him, wrecked like this. already the Punisher’s challenge proved hard, with klemens biting back a whimper. 

“stay here.”

klemens did as he was told. not for one second did he think of trying to leave the Punisher. he needed Him, and deep down he knew that the Punisher need klemens too. 

if klemens wasn’t so tuned into all of his Punisher’s movements, he would have been startled by the impact of the cane against his back. as it was, he had felt the presence long before the cane hit his skin. he bit his lip.  
what came as a surprise was the Punisher’s wet and warm tongue soothing away the ache, klemens’ breath hitching in his throat. gentle hands bent him forward, putting him on hands and knees. 

the next lash hit across klemens’ ass, making a cracking sound against the plug. this was okay, pain he was used to. it was grounding in a way, giving him clarity with every lash. klemens stayed quiet, head held high, gaze focused on the door.  
the Punisher’s hand reached between klemens’ legs next, and squeezed. the sound he made was swallowed by the Punisher’s hand clamped over his mouth. 

draped over his back now, the Punisher used klemens’ chin to twist his head to look at him. kissing the Punisher was like nothing else they did together. klemens wished he could do it for hours, the way he could make the Punisher moan with just his tongue was endlessly more satisfying than when the Punisher used his mouth like His plaything. the Punisher’s hand moved down his cock, and klemens’ jaw slackened, forgetting everything but the mouth on his own and the hand on his cock.

the Punisher’s hand came down hard on his ass.

“be quiet.” 

the sound of a zipper being pulled down and then the plug being not so carefully pulled out of him. klemens’ arms shook with the effort not to collapse on the floor, the Punisher pushing in. slowly, although more for His own sake than that of klemens. He almost broke His own rule, the grunt instead coming as a sigh against klemens’ skin. his skin pebbled with it, hair standing on end. 

the Punisher’s wool pants felt both as mercy and punishment against the welts across klemens’ ass. soft, but the movement of it irritating. the Punisher was still acclimating to the feeling of klemens around Him, but patience was never counted among one of klemens’ virtues. he rolled his hips, revelling in the way the Punisher’s grip tightened.

slow to start, the Punisher moved in and out of him as if with great care. when He found it time for a rhythm change, klemens’ moan got stuck somewhere in his chest, and he had to bite into his own arm to muffle himself. the Punisher wasn’t having that though, pulling his head back by his hair. 

the sound of the Punisher’s hips against him and their laboured breaths seemed so loud in the deathly silence of the entry way. with effort, the Punisher pulled klemens upright, chest against his back, hand around his throat.  
hands freed, one of them went to accompany the Punisher’s at his throat. not pulling it away, just holding it there. making sure it stayed there. his other hand fisted into the Punisher’s suit jacket, strangely gleeful that he might ruin something of the Punisher’s as well. 

“do you hear that?” the Punisher’s voice was a whisper. klemens shook his head, too caught up in the feeling of the Punisher’s fingers twisting his nipple.  
“there’s someone outside the door.”  
klemens’ heart leapt. it was true, footsteps coming up the stairs. 

he tried to still the Punisher’s movements, tried to hold his breath, but as the knock came the Punisher decided to go even faster, hand now back on klemens’ dick.  
simultaneously being pounded into from the back and taken care of from the front, klemens choked out a half moan, feeling tears stream down his face.

“hello?” the voice came from outside. klemens prayed that whoever it was would leave. he didn’t think it was exciting anymore, now that the possiblitiy of someone seeing him was so real. 

please, he mouthed against the Punisher’s neck. this displeased Him, and He twisted klemens’ head back to face the door. 

“are you in there?”

through tears, klemens saw the shadow underneath the crack of the door come closer. the Punisher kept going mercilessly on, and klemens was lost in humiliation, fear and the sweet contentment only the Punisher could bring about in him. the knock came harder this time, muffling klemens’ own sharp intake of breath as the Punisher threw him to the ground again. He raked His nails down klemens’ back, hard and vindictive. 

“i’m talking to a door,” the voice outside murmured to themself, footsteps retreating.

klemens gave it a few seconds before letting out a heaving half-sob/half-moan. his face was pressed to the rough carpeting, exhaustion and relief taking over. he could feel his knees starting to bleed, but all he could do was take it.

after an age, he felt the Punisher slow down and twitch inside him. with a grunt, the Punisher came inside him.  
klemens was too tired to even appreciate how much he loved feeling the Punisher’s come drip down his thighs as He pulled out.  
with gentle hands, He pried klemens off the floor and into his arms. bridal style—although it felt far more like klemens was a tired child in his Punisher’s embrace—the Punisher carried him towards the bathroom.

the hot water of the bath stung in klemens’ open wounds, his torn knees turning the water pink. at least his muscles were offered some relief from the ache. 

“you’re still hard.” the Punisher pointed out. klemens shrugged. he was always hard, that’s why he had needed the Punisher’s help to begin with. the Punisher looked at him pitifully. klemens wanted to look away. he wanted to cry, to be in the basement with only the dark to judge him. the Punisher stroked his cheek. 

He was on His knees next to the bathtub, suit jacket discarded and sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He plunged His hand into the water and grabbed klemens’ dick. He knew it wouldn’t take long, knew just how to twist and squeeze, knew klemens’ every in and out. 

the water sloshed over the side on every upstroke, klemens’ hands slipping on the porcelain where he tried to hold on. the Punisher was good to him. with one hand pulling his head back by his hair and the other squeezing just right, klemens came with a shout. 

after, when klemens had been dried in the Punisher’s fluffly white towels and had been fed reheated leftovers, the Punisher carried him back down to the basement. He took great care retying him to his pole, checking in with klemens to make sure the rope was comfortable. sated and dazed, klemens wanted to stay with Him forever, but he knew that this was not realistic.

with a final kiss, the Punisher’s footsteps retreated back up the stairs, and the door locked shut behind him.


End file.
